Honoka Meets the Muppets
by Bird6490
Summary: This is my first story in my new series Idol Missions. I got inspired to write these by reading PerkyGoth14's stories. Euterpe, a Goddess from Greek Mythology is my version of Drell and in this story, she assigns Honoka to get the Muppets back together to save their studio from an evil oil baron.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning and Honoka was still asleep. She then heard a noise which woke her up. But it wasn't her alarm clock. It was her cell phone ringing a special ringtone. Honoka moaned, yawned and stretched her arms as she woke up. She looked at her phone to see who was calling her and it was Euterpe. "What?!" Honoka panicked as she tried to fix her behead. "H-hello?" she answered. "Good morning Honoka Kousaka...why are you still in bed?!" Euterpe greeted at first, but then looked surprised. "I'm sorry! I overslept!" Honoka apologized. Euterpe sighed. "Call me back after you get dressed and have breakfast" "Yes, ma'am" Honoka replied. She quickly changed into her clothes and went downstairs. "Good morning!" she greeted her parents and sister, Yukiho. "Good morning. What's the hurry?" asked Honoka's mom. "Euterpe is giving me a mission!" said Honoka. She sat down and quickly ate her breakfast. "If you eat too fast, you'll choke" said Yukiho. "But I gotta get ready!" Honoka replied with her mouth stuffed. "Someone's excited about their first mission" said Honoka's dad. Honoka gulped down her food before replying "You bet! I wonder what or who I'll be helping. I'm so excited, I'm gonna burst!" "Don't get too excited. When you first met Euterpe, she specifically said these missions are important, not for fooling around" said Yukiho. "I know but I just can't wait to get started!" said Honoka. "Then we'll see you back whenever you complete your mission" said Honoka's mom.

After she finished her breakfast, Honoka went to her room and FaceTimed Euterpe. "Thank you for calling me back so quickly" said Euterpe. "I just can't wait to go on my first mission" Honoka smiled. "Alright then. There are a group of performers in America called the Muppets" Euterpe began. She told Honoka all about the Muppets like Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, and many others. "They sound funny" Honoka giggled. "They are, but they broke up many years ago" said Euterpe. "How come?" Honoka asked. "No one knows. It could be because of their personal reasons. But anyway, something terrible is about to happen to their studios. Your mission is to find out what it is and get the Muppets back together to save it. Are you ready?" Euterpe explained. "I was born ready!" Honoka replied with confidence. "I love your enthusiasm. Now let's get started!" Euterpe smiled. She used her god magic to make an inter-dimensional portal appear. Honoka took a deep breath and said to herself "My first mission. Here goes nothing". Then she ran through the portal.

On the other side, Honoka found herself in front of what looked like a broken down theater. "I think this is it" she said as she read the main sign that said "Muppet Studios". She walked to the front gates along with three guests who were also there and appeared to be adults. "Hello" she greeted them. "Oh, hello" the adult man smiled. "Are you guys here to see the Muppets?" Honoka asked. "Yeah, we love the Muppets!" the man smiled in excitement. They went up to the gates which looked a bit old. One of the other guests seemed to be shaking nervously. "Come on, Walter, don't be nervous." the woman told him. "Are you okay?" Honoka asked Walter. "I'm fine. I just can't believe I'm here," Walter told her, shivering slightly. "The home of the Muppets!" They soon went to get a tour around the studio after going inside of the gates. "What... What happened to this place?" Walter frowned as he saw a lot of sites were closed. "Where... Where is everyone, Gary?" "Don't know, buddy" Gary replied. "This place looks like it hasn't been used in years" Honoka commented. An older man soon came out in uniform and looked to them. "Oh. Okay, well, I guess you guys are it for today," He then said to them before clearing his throat to speak to them. "Ahem. Anyway, welcome to the original Muppet Studio, where dreams can come true." The man then threw glitter to make the place seem magical, but it just made it feel worse. Honoka coughed when the man threw the glitter. "Is this the Universal Studios?" A woman asked. "Yes, it is." the man replied. "Okay, now if you'll just follow me, please." "Um, okay" said Honoka.

They walked along and soon came to what looked like an old cottage. "Now, this used to be Kermit's office." The tour guide informed. "Really?" said Honoka, surprised. To her, it seemed to look like it was quite old and abandoned. "It's really the highlight of the tour. You should see it sometime," The tour guide said to them before walking off again. "Okay, this next building is where they kept the rope, and the medium-gauge wire for the productions. Let's go take a look." Honoka stayed behind so she could look inside. The others followed the tour guide as Walter looked at the office with Honoka. "Come on, buddy." Gary, who was his brother told him as they walked off. Walter was about to follow his brother, but looked at Kermit's old office. He opened it so that he could look around. Honoka followed him inside. Once inside, the door shut behind them. They explored the office and saw one wall which had Kermit and some of the other Muppets in pictures with all sorts of different celebrities. "Wow. That's a lot of celebrities" said Honoka. "They had lots of different guest stars on the Muppet Show, that's for sure" said Walter. "You seem like you know them well" Honoka smiled. "Of course. I'm their biggest fan. My name's Walter by the way" Walter smiled back. "I'm Honoka Kousaka" said Honoka.

"This must be Kermit's old suit" Honoka said as she looked at a suit that was on a stand. "It looks like it hasn't been worn in years" "And the old banjos..." Walter said as he looked up to see Kermit's favorite musical instrument before seeing old newspapers. Honoka then heard something. "Someone's coming! Hide!" she said to Walter. Walter looked around to hide with Honoka and hid away with her. As the door opened, the two elderly Muppets, Statler and Waldorf lead a human man into the office. "There," Statler said as he turned on the light. "Now this here is Kermit the Frog's old office." "Or so we've been 'toad'." Waldorf added. Honoka chuckled quietly at their joke. "Well, as you know, gentlemen, I've loved the Muppets since I was a boy," the man said as he soon sat down with the other Muppets who welcomed him into the old office. "And what better way to honor the Muppets than to make this beautiful studio a Muppet museum." 'That sounds like a great idea' Honoka thought to herself. "I think I'll call this room the 'Kermit the Frog's Old Office Room'." the man decided. The others agreed with him. 'That's kinda wordy for a name' Honoka thought. The others agreed that sounded like a genius idea. "Now, this here is the standard 'Rich and Famous' contract Kermit signed 30 years ago, that contains-" Waldorf began to inform. "The deed to this property." The man said, already knowing. "Exactly. Now this contract is 100% iron pled with one minor exception; if the Muppets can raise the $10,000,000, that would cost to buy the building before this contract expires, then they get their studio back." Waldorf told the man. Honoka listened closely to the information about the contract. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were reciting some sort of an important plot point." Statler said to Waldorf. "Well, I hope so" Waldorf replied. "Otherwise, I just bored the readers half to death." "You mean half the readers are still alive?" Statler asked before they both laughed. "It was nice doing business with you." Waldorf told the man. "Yes, sir" Statler added before chuckling before looking at Waldorf. "Come on." Both Muppets then left the office.

"Goodbye" Bobo the bear told them as they left. "Love geriatric humor." "Gentlemen, there's oil under this studio." The man smirked before taking an inhale. "Yeah, I can smell it. And more importantly, the geological survey says there definitely is." 'How can they smell oil?' Honoka thought to herself. "In two weeks, we tear this place to the ground and start drilling." the man commanded to his helpers. Walter looked quite panicked after he heard that statement. "Ah, those Muppets. They think they're so funny. Well, it looks like the joke's about to be on them." said the man. He told his two Muppet minions to maniacal laugh. Uncle Deadly and Bobo laughed like villains as he had told them to. Walter shivered and looked traumatized while Honoka looked worried, but knew that this was her mission and she was going to help save the day. Honoka and Walter left Kermit's office and Walter ran screaming after he heard what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Honoka called Euterpe through FaceTime to tell her what she learned. "What have you found out?" Euterpe asked. "An oil baron is planning to tear down the studio" Honoka explained. "Good work Honoka" said Euterpe. "Thanks" Honoka replied. "You need to find Kermit, he'll know what to do" said Euterpe. "But how? No one has seen him in years" Honoka said. "Hmm...I know where you need to go" said Euterpe. She then gave Honoka an address and the teenager put it into Maps. Honoka walked to the address as Siri gave her directions. It got dark by the time Honoka reached her destination. "I think this is it" she said, looking at the front gates which had Kermit and Miss Piggy's faces on them. "Here goes nothing" Honoka began to climb the fence but then got electrocuted as it was an electric fence. "Why did I do that?!" she groaned once she fell to the ground. She tried to sit up and shake off the jitters. "I'm glad I didn't break anything" she said to herself. Just then, Honoka heard someone coming. But before she could hide, the figure came out to see her and it was a certain frog. "Excuse me?" The frog asked as a heavenly choir was heard around him, but it was just a bus driving down the street behind him. "You okay? That was quite the tumble."

Honoka looked excited to see the frog. "Are you Kermit the frog?" she asked. "Yes I am" Kermit replied. Honoka stood up and said "My name's Honoka Kousaka and I came here to inform you about something". "Well it's nice to meet you. I suppose you could come in as long as you don't cause trouble." said Kermit. "I won't, I promise" said Honoka. Then they heard someone faint and saw Walter with Gary and Mary. "Oh, my." Kermit said. "Hey, you're the group from earlier. What are you doing here?" said Honoka. "W-We wanted to see Kermit..." Mary replied. "Well, I don't think anyone else did more than Walter over here." "I'll help you take him inside" said Honoka. Everyone went inside and they set Walter on a couch. "Hey. Hey, Walter?" Gary called to his brother. "Walter, you all right, buddy?" "Where am I...?" Walter muttered once he woke up. "You're inside Kermit's house" said Honoka. Walter passed out again. "Oh, jeez, Walter..." Gary frowned. "No, no, no, no, no," Mary cooed to Walter. "You okay?" "This... This is Kermit's house?" Walter asked with a gasp. "That's right." Honoka nodded. "Hey, I met you earlier. What did you say your name was again?" Walter said as he recognized the teenage girl. "Honoka. Honoka Kousaka" Honoka replied.

Kermit then came back over, much to Walter's surprise and delight. "Anyhow, how can I help you guys?" he asked his guests. "Kermit, it's about the Muppet Studios. You see-" Honoka began. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." A robot greeted which made everyone look over. "Not now, 80's Robot." Kermit told him. "Might I offer you a drink? Tab? New Coke?'" 80's Robot offered. "Good grief." Kermit complained. "Listen. Not right now, 80's Robot, please!" 80's Robot then walked off, speaking in stereotypical 80's slang. "Uh, what were you saying?" Kermit asked the group. "Uh, yes," Walter replied. "Tex Richman, the oil baron, is-" "Yes, yes, yes, oil baron Tex Richman, the wealthy philanthropist." Kermit nodded. "You know, he's about to buy our old Muppet Show theater and turn it into a Muppet museum. Isn't that great?" "That's the thing, Kermit. Tex Richman is actually planning to tear down the theater and drill for oil" Honoka explained. "What?" Kermit asked, surprised to hear that. "The only way to save the studio is to raise $10,000,000." Gary said. "$10,000,000? That's impossible." Kermit replied. "I mean the only way to raise that kind of money would be to would be to put on a show." he said softly. "And I haven't seen the old gang in a long, long time. I guess people sort of forgot about us." Seeing Kermit sad made the group frown. Honoka felt bad for Kermit so she followed him as he walked to the paintings he had of his friends, but hid as the frog needed some time alone.

"Is there more I could've said? Now they're only pictures in my head. That's why my green is feeling gray. Sometimes even frogs have rainy days~" Kermit began to sing, a bit sadly. "Remember when the stage caved in while you were rocking out? Who'd have thought your smorgasbord would be hard to live without?~" Honoka felt bad for Kermit. "If we could do it all again. Just another chance to entertain. Would anybody watch or even care? Or did something break we can't repair?~" Kermit sang. "Your cannonball trajectory, it always gave me hope. They may have been unbearable, but I still loved your jokes. Is there more I could've said? Now they're only pictures in my head~" Kermit's paintings then came to life and somehow, Honoka was able to see what Kermit saw. "I didn't do it. I've been framed! Ahhhh! Wocka wocka!" said Fozzie. "Gonzo the Great will ride this baby again!" Gonzo announced as he stood by a cannon. The Swedish Chef spoke next, but it was very hard to understand, as it was for anyone since he seemed to speak in a made-up language. "This legato tune is posolutely, most transparently bringing me down. 1, 2 and a half" Dr. Teeth said to his band. Seeing all of this made Honoka feel a little better. "Can we do it all again? Make 'em laugh like we did then. Back on the stage where we belong. We can harmonize for one more song~" The Muppets sang together. "But I'm standing here instead. Now they're only pictures in my head~" Kermit finished.

"Sounds like you guys aren't going to start getting back together anytime soon." Gary frowned. "Mm-mm." Kermit shook his head. "This is going to be a really short movie." Mary whispered. "But, Kermit, you have to try" Walter spoke to the frog. "I... The Muppets are amazing. You give people the greatest gift that can ever be given." "Yeah, and it's laughter. Kermit, your fans never left you. The world hasn't forgotten. All you need to do is show 'em again!" said Honoka. "I don't think so, guys." Kermit frowned. "Don't you see Kermit? It's time to play the music." Walter began. "It's time to light the lights~" Gary sang. "It's time to meet the Muppets~..." Mary added as Kermit played a few keys on his piano. "Please, Kermit, you're my hero" Walter pleaded before showing his wrist. "You're on my watch." "Well, I, uh... I guess we could try." Kermit soon said while staring out the window. "We?" The others wondered. "Well, yeah, listen," Kermit said to them. "If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna need some moral support." "You got it." Honoka smiled. "Well, that's perfect." Gary added. "We're experts at moral support." "Good. I guess if we're gonna go, we better get going." Kermit replied. "We got a lot of people to find." "But...How do we find them?" Honoka asked. "Didn't you see our first movie?" Kermit replied. "We drive."


	3. Chapter 3

The gates opened and 80's Robot decided to drive. "So where do we go first?" Mary asked. "I shall take the liberty of using my modem to locate the Muppets." 80's Robot replied before turning on the technology which used a very old dial tone from the very old times before the internet was a major thing. Everyone covered their ears and complained because the noise loud. They soon ended up in a place called Reno known as the biggest little city in the world. At a casino, there seemed to be a tribute band called 'The Moopets' featuring Fozzie Bear. "Moopets?" Honoka asked, confused. "Well, I guess this is the place." Kermit said as the car stopped and they went inside of the casino. "Good evening, folks, and welcome to Pechoolo Casino!" Fozzie announced to the audience. Music started to play as the group went inside. Fozzie and the Moopets sang a parody of Rainbow Conncection. Honoka didn't like the Moopets at all. Kermit felt broken inside to see Fozzie reduce himself to do this. "Thank you, thank you" Fozzie smiled as he and the others finished their song before he left the stage. "We'll be back in six minutes." "Which means we got six minutes to convince him" said Honoka.

Fozzie looked sad as he put away his rubber chicken. "Hi-ho, Fozzie." Kermit greeted. "Hi-ho, Kermit." Fozzie replied before looking surprised. "Kermit? W-W-W-What are you doing here?" Kermit began to stutter out what he was doing there. "Uh, well, I... I just want to tell you that was a great, uh, show." The frog said to him. "Uh, it was, uh, uh... Very informative." "I do my best to keep it fresh each night." Fozzie replied. "Oh, yeah." Kermit then nodded. "Oh, I'm Fozzie, by the way." Fozzie then said to the group. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry; this is Gary and Mary and this here is Walter and Honoka, they're personal friends" Kermit introduced. "So I said, 'What are you looking at?', so I punched him in the face!" A Moopet said to the Moopets before they shared a dark laugh with each other. "Let's talk in my dressing room." Fozzie suggested. "Okay." Honoka said. "Here we are." Fozzie said as he took them through a door down a long hallway with names on them. "Make yourselves at home." They seemed to be outside in a dark alley. "Wow" Kermit said to Fozzie. "This is, uh, not quite what I expected based on your Christmas cards." "It's a little, um, dangerous looking." Honoka added. "Maybe we should give them some space." Mary suggested. "Good idea" said Honoka. It soon began to rain as Fozzie looked miserable, and was unsure about leaving what he had with the Moopets. "Fozzie! What the heck are you doing? Hibernating?" Miss Poogy glared at the bear, holding a blonde wig. "Next show starts in 30 seconds. We hired you and we can fire you, so get your butt in here now!" "You still wanna work with these guys?" Honoka asked Fozzie, referring to the Moopets. "They terrify me, let's go." Fozzie replied then. Then they left without a second to spare. "It's good to have you back Fozzie!" Honoka beamed to the bear.

Next, they went to a place called Gonzo's Royal Flush. "Watch out for the forklift, Fozzie." Kermit warned. "Oh, thanks," Fozzie replied. "Whoa... Gonzo's been doing well." "According to 80's Robot, he's the richest plumbing magnate in the Rust Belt." Kermit informed. "Wow." Honoka said. "You! Order 28,000 tons of plumber's putty from Beijing." Gonzo pointed to a man as he wore a suit while being pushed on a cart filled with boxes, ordering around men in uniforms. "Right away, sir." A man replied. "And, you, send the 28,000 tons of Silly Putty back to Beijing." Gonzo told another man. "You bet." The other man replied. "Oh, and you? A memo to the waterless toilet department," Gonzo told a third man. "I don't care about the mess, just keep trying." "Hi, Gonzo!" Kermit greeted as the group went inside. "Uh... Kermit? Fozzie? This is a surprise." Gonzo greeted. "Uh, we need to speak to you." Kermit said to him while Fozzie nodded in agreement. "All right. Have a seat." Gonzo replied, gesturing behind them. They sat down on toilets. "Thank you!" Fozzie smiled. "I think I'll stand." Mary said. "Me too" said Honoka. "No, really, you should try one!" Fozzie smiled to them. "Comfy." "It's our executive line of used toilets." Gonzo added. "No thanks" said Honoka. "Anyway, I'm very busy," Gonzo said to them. "I've got 30 seconds. Go." One of his employees took out a timer and clicked it to count down. Kermit tried to explain while Fozzie brought up the 'evil oil baron' which stressed Kermit out, trying to keep him from interrupting, but that seemed hopeless. A buzzer then buzzed. "Okay, time's up," Gonzo told Kermit and Fozzie. "Thank you, guys."

"Gonzo, we're trying to get the old gang back together again," Kermit said to him. "We really need you." "My answer is no," Gonzo declined. "Good day!" "What?! Why?" Honoka asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm too busy and have no time. Tough luck." Gonzo replied. Kermit looked quite sad to hear that and walked off in despair. "Come on, guys, we should go..." he said with a frown. The others frowned as this was quite depressing. Walter was about to join them, but then spoke to the Muppet. "I just want to say, when I was a kid, I saw you recite Hamlet while jumping your motorbike through a flaming hoop and it made me feel like I could do anything. Thank you. Yeah." He told Gonzo before they left. Camilla approached Gonzo and clucked to him. "Good try, Walter." Kermit said as they left. "Hey, guys, up here!" Gonzo's voice called out. The group soon looked up to where Gonzo's voice was. Gonzo laughed as he showed his underclothes which was like his old act on The Muppet Show. "I've been wearing this under my suit every single day for years! Look out below! Whoo-hoo!" He then grabbed the Camilla and jumped off of the roof, but his Camilla seemed to be falling separately before crashing against his logo and then ended up in a box filled with packing peanuts. "Whoa, where you going? You threw me off-balance! I can't see! Apollo 13!" Camilla flew down beside him. "Citizens of Earth, the Great Gonzo is back," Gonzo told everyone as he took out a button. "I pledge never to hold a plunger again!". He pushed the button that said 'Automatic Destroy Plumbing Factory'. "Run! Run! Run everybody! Run, run, run!" Gonzo told them all. Everyone ran as the factory was going to be destroyed. They tried to get away from the factory, but it factory exploded. Everyone coughed from the explosion. "Wow! That was an expensive looking explosion!" Fozzie gasped. "I can't believe we had that in the budget."

Next, everyone wandered into what looked like a peaceful environment for an anger management course with people sitting in a circle with a certain rambunctious Muppet. "So maybe if you look inside yourself, the person you should be most angry at is you. Is you." the manager spoke to the group before facing Animal. "How have you been feeling? Any more control issues?" "In control." Animal replied. "Good." The manager nodded. "Psst! Animal! It's me, Kermit" Kermit whispered from the bushes. "Hey, we're having a meeting here, man." Jack Black told Kermit. "You're being really rude, frog!" "Pardon us, please" Kermit told the therapy group. "Animal, I need to talk to you for a second." "We're getting the Muppets back together" Walter told Animal. "We need you to drum again." "Animal drum?!" Animal asked as hearing the word 'drum' seemed to make him excited. "Please, sir." Walter said to Animal. "Drum! Drum! Drum! Drum!" Animal chanted happily. Jack Black approached Animal to calm him down. "In control" Animal said, calm now. "I'm Animal's court-appointed sponsor." Jack said. "We don't use the D-R-U-M word. It's his trigger word." "Excuse me, Mr. Black. I'm so sorry to interrupt, but it's very important to these guys that they get their drummer-" Gary said to Jack only to get punched right in the face. "Gary!" Walter yelped. "It's my trigger word too." Jack glared slightly. "That had to hurt." Honoka winced. "Jack, we talked about this on Tuesday." the manager reminded in a spiritual tone of voice. "Tuesday's another one of my trigger words!" Jack glared before going to punch her, only to punch another man which made a fight break out. Honoka covered her eyes as she did not like where this is going. "Let's go, Animal." Kermit said. "Bye-Bye!" Animal called out to his therapy group as they walked off. "Go, Animal! Be free, man!" Jack called out as the others had piled on him, but he had a black eye now. "But remember! No drumming!" "That might be a problem" said Honoka.

Then the group drove away from the anger management group. "Mr. Kermit, may I suggest we save time and pick up the rest of the Muppets using a montage?" 80's Robot suggested. "Ah, great idea, 80's Robot." Kermit smiled. "Yeah!" Honoka nodded. The song Back in Black by AC/DC played as they went to go after the other Muppets who were nearly all around the world. First, they found Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice and Zoot at a subway station before hooking them away with an actual hook like if an act on stage was doing terribly. Next, they found Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker in a laboratory, which wasn't much of a surprise. Sam the Eagle was on the news only to be taken away next. Scooter appeared to work at Google now, but he got taken away. Crazy Harry laughed as he exploded Mount Rushmore and replaced Abraham Lincoln's face with his own. "Maybe we should've rented a bigger car" Honoka muffled as she felt squashed among the many Muppets. "Hey, wait for me! I wanna help save the studio!" Sweetums called out as he chased after the car, leaving him where he was. "I wanna go with you! Oh, not again."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow. I can't believe we're all back together." Fozzie smiled to his friends. "Even all you guys who weren't in the montage!" "Yeah, uh, how come you didn't use me in the montage?" Rowlf spoke up. "I thought my story was pretty interesting." "You were sleeping in a hammock." Honoka told him. "Ha, ha, classic." Rowlf laughed. "Anyhow, looks like we got everybody, so we can plan our telethon and raise that $10,000,000." Kermit told the others. "There's actually one Muppet left and it's-" Honoka said. "All good!" Kermit interrupted. "All done here!" "Kermit, aren't we going to get Miss Piggy?" Honoka asked. "Okay, okay, okay, you're right" Kermit said. "We'll go get Piggy!" "My Minitel tells me she is in Paris, France." 80's Robot informed. "How do we get to Paris?" Honoka asked. "Well, we drive to France." Walter replied. "You can't drive to France, Walter." Mary stated. "Yeah," Gary added. "It's way too far." "Then maybe we should travel by map!" Fozzie suggested. "How do we do that?" Honoka asked. "Like this." Fozzie said, pushing a button that said 'Travel By Map'.

Suddenly, everyone was in France and began to explore to find the famed Muppet pig after the car came out of the water and the people yelled out in surprise. "Paris! Paris!" Animal cheered. They drove by the Eiffel Tower and pulled up into the department for Vogue magazine. "I hope Miss Piggy has time to see us" said Honoka. Everyone went inside to see a woman behind her desk as she was typing on the computer. "Excuse us, ma'am" Honoka said to the receptionist. "Uh, we're here to see Miss Piggy and it's urgent." Kermit explained. "Urgent! Urgent!" Animal repeated. "Do you think you can squeeze us in?" Honoka asked. The receptionist checked her computer. "She has an opening in...early September" she said. "Early September? That's like six months from now!" said Walter. "That's nothing. Once I've waited a whole year for September" said Fozzie. "She is the plus-size editor. She's a huge deal and extremely busy. You can't just pop in without an appointment." the receptionist explained. Everyone left in defeat. "Close the door on your way out" said the receptionist as everyone left. "Mean lady." Animal pouted. "Now what do we do?" asked Honoka. Fozzie looked to see a man and a woman talking as they came down the stairs and suddenly had an idea. "Guys! Muppet Man!" he told everyone. "Perfect." Honoka smiled.

Fozzie was soon on top as the Muppets piled on a trench coat to look like someone else as they wobbled over to the receptionist. "Hello" The bear greeted the woman behind her desk. "I have an appointment." "Oh... Okay... Will you wait here a moment?" The receptionist replied before leaving her desk to see Miss Piggy first. Miss Piggy was in her office trying to make a decision. "Decisions, decisions" she muttered to herself, not looking at three outfits to judge, but three donuts on her plate. "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo. I choose you." she then giggled as she picked the donut she wanted. "Mademoiselle Cochonnet?" The receptionist greeted as she began to eat the donuts. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Miss Piggy asked with her mouth full. "Of course." the receptionist replied. "There's a, um, man here to see you. He does have an appointment." "An appointment? That's weird." Miss Piggy replied as she licked the glaze off her gloves. "Well, why didn't you say so? Send him in!" "Right away, sorry." the receptionist nodded and shut the door to do just that. Miss Piggy waited to see the man that had an appointment. The door then opened to show the 'man' in question. "Remember, left foot, right foot!" Kermit reminded. "Hello." Fozzie greeted as the Muppets stumbled in. He accidentally ran into a lamp which broke and smashed. "What the...?" Miss Piggy muttered. "Oops, sorry" Fozzie smiled nervously. "That looked expensive." The Muppets continued walking over to Miss Piggy as Muppet Man, and where she felt like this 'man' looked familiar. "You look familiar..." Miss Piggy suspiciously told Fozzie. "So do you!" Fozzie replied. "Please, have a seat." Miss Piggy offered. "Yes, we're going to have a seat now." Fozzie replied. Of course with what was going on, this was going to be rather difficult. Fozzie fell on the floor with the other Muppets. "What?!" Miss Piggy yelped once she looked down to them. She then hit her head three times on her desk. "I can't believe I fell for Muppet Man."

Kermit then came out of the shirt which caught Miss Piggy's attention. The others soon came to see the fallen Muppets to make sure that they were all okay. "Kermit?!" Miss Piggy asked. "Hello, Piggy." Kermit greeted softly. "Kermie! Oh, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie, Kermie!" Miss Piggy squealed and lunged after the frog, kissing him all over. "Mmm. Kissy-kissy. Mm-mmm" she then suddenly shot up, trying to look like she didn't care. "Wait! What am I doing? I promised myself I'd never go back! I am woman! I am strong! You must leave at once! Bientôt!" "But Miss Piggy, the Muppet Studios are in danger!" said Honoka. "In danger? Our studios?" Miss Piggy replied. "Kermit!" "It's true, Piggy, and we need to do The Muppet Show again." Kermit replied. "We need you." "Oh... Before I decide anything, I need to talk with you, frog." Miss Piggy said before looking firm to Kermit at first. "Moi et toi. Alone." So everyone gave Kermit and Piggy time alone to talk it over. Later that night, everyone got into the car and waited for them. However, only Kermit arrived. "Kermit, what happened to Miss Piggy?" Honoka asked. "She's not coming, Honoka" Kermit frowned. "She isn't?" Honoka asked. "I'm sure we'll be fine," Kermit sulked. "We'll just have to come up with something else." "I've got an idea! We need a pig that can sing." Honoka suggested. "But Honoka, who could possibly replace Miss Piggy?" Fozzie asked. They drove off and picked up a certain pig who was a bit more crude and dark than Miss Piggy. "Hey, what's everybody so quiet about, huh?" Miss Poogy glared as she filed her nails while they all backed away from her in fear. "Well, she's kinda like Miss Piggy. Not a lot but she'll do" said Honoka. "Come on, everybody. Let's go pitch our telethon and get the Muppets back on TV, okay?" Kermit told everyone.

They went to various networks to see who would let them on TV. But unfortunately, they all rejected them. When they reached one network..."Listen, Kermit, I like you." A woman said to the frog. "I remember you guys from when I was a kid." 'Sounds good so far.' Honoka thought to herself. "So I'm gonna shoot straight." The woman then said. "You guys aren't famous anymore." Everyone groaned slightly as that was a bit harsh. "I wish she'd shot a little more curvy." Fozzie muttered to the other Muppets. "You said it" said Honoka. "Take a look at this diagram the research department drew up." the woman said, showing a chart before pulling it out to show a tiny dot at the very end. "This circle represents everything that's currently popular. And this tiny speck is you guys. So the answer's no. It's not gonna happen." This upset the Muppets. "Take a look at the shows that are popular now." the woman then said, showing them a TV screen of a popular TV Show. "Punch Teacher." "Ooh, I love that show!" Miss Poogy approved. Everyone could see a game show with school teachers in stockades with kids wearing boxing gloves. "It's my favorite." the network woman smiled. Honoka didn't like the show one bit. "I'm sorry, but in this market, you guys are no longer relevant." the woman told them before sitting back down. "Have a good day." Everyone mumbled and got ready to leave. Kermit came to the door before turning around. "Before I go, I'd just like to say something." he then said to the woman who watched the show which no one else seemed to enjoy. "I think kids are smarter and better than all this junk, and if you-" The door suddenly opened, interrupting Kermit. Everyone winced as the door had opened up on the frog. "Veronica, bad news." a man told the woman. "Punch Teacher has stopped production. It's being sued by the Teachers Society of America." "What's their problem?" Veronica asked. "No idea. I just found out." the man shrugged. He walked up to a schedule board and ripped the mark off since the show was off the air. "What are we supposed to do with that 120-minute black hole in the schedule coming up in two days?" Veronica wondered. She then looked at the Muppets as that seemed to be their opening. "Okay, Muppets. You've got yourselves a show." This made everyone cheer in victory and excitement. "Thank you so much!" Kermit smiled to the woman. "You will not be sorry! I promise, I promise!" "Okay, enough!" Veronica scolded. "One, no more going nuts in my office. These are new carpets." "Yes, ma'am." Kermit nodded. "And two, you need a celebrity host." Veronica finished. "Okay, whatever, whatever." Kermit replied. "Come on, guys, let's go. Yeah!" "Yay!" Honoka cheered. Everyone left in victory.

Everyone went to the theater and Kermit had his robot park around back. Rowlf chopped the lock off while they came through the door after tearing off the police tape. "Whoa." Honoka said. "Gary. Can you believe it?" Walter whispered in amazement. "The Muppet Theater." "Yeah..." Gary nodded to his brother. "It sure is a bit dusty." said Honoka. "Welcome back, everyone." Kermit said to his old friends. "Thanks." Gonzo replied. "Well, I know the old place is not quite at its best right now." Kermit said sheepishly. "Yeah! Who cancelled the maid service?" Floyd spoke up. "But don't worry. We'll be fine." Kermit reassured. "Uh, Kermit, there's no way we can rehearse with the place like this." Fozzie said. "Wait. Kermit, don't say another word." Gary smiled as he suddenly had an idea. "Mary, Walter and I, well, we would be happy to help you rebuild the theater." "I'll help too!" Honoka volunteered. "Okay, well, let's clean this place up!" Kermit proclaimed. This made everybody cheer and agree happily. They began to clean up, but it seemed to be a little boring, even for the Muppets. "Well this is boring" Honoka had to admit. "But don't you guys remember?" Walter smiled to them. "You're the Muppets! You do this to music!" "Well, all right!" Dr. Teeth replied. They began to jam to the song 'We Built This City on Rock and Roll' for a musical montage. "That's better." Honoka nodded. Floyd found something covered up. "Hey, Animal!" he called to his friend. "Yeah?" Animal asked. "Look what I found!" said Floyd before removing the tarp which revealed Animal's drum-set. Animal screamed in frustration and dashed off because he wasn't allowed to play the drums. Kermit blew on a dusty Rolodex and looked through it to find a celebrity to be on their show. Mary lifted a board and carried it off with Honoka and Rizzo's help. Gary used Walter for help when scrubbing and dusting the walls. Scooter looked at a door that said 'Broom Closet' and opened it to see a Muppet friend inside. "Beauregard!" he smiled. "Scooter! Good to see you!" Beauregard replied. "Uh, where's everybody been?"

"Walter, I thought we were gonna clean the balcony!" Gary called out, but soon found his brother with Fozzie. "Doing a great job, pal." Fozzie smiled to Walter. "You're doing a great job." Walter replied. "Wocka Wocka." "Looks like he's getting along with the Muppets." Honoka smiled. "Yeah... I suppose he is..." Gary smiled back as he felt happy for his brother. "Hey, guys! Look at these old photos I just found." Fozzie called out as he showed an old framed picture of himself which didn't look any different from today. "Ah, can you believe that 80's haircut I used to have? I looked totally ridiculous!" "Yes, it's Kermit. The frog." Kermit said on the phone as he tried to call Molly Ringwald. "Could you come to our celebrity telethon this weekend? Sure. Sure, I understand." Eventually, the whole theater was cleaned up and looked just as good as new. "This place looks amazing! Great work everybody!" Honoka beamed. "Oh, hey, Kermit. Listen, um, have a great night, and I just want you to know, Walter and I are really good sewers so we'll have those costumes ready for you in no time." Gary spoke up to the frog. "Oh, good" Kermit replied. "Well, you two have a great night." "Oh, and Kermit, I can host your show. I was a member of the school idol group µ's" said Honoka. She showed Kermit an article on her phone about µ's. "Wow, that's great, Honoka! We would love to have you on the show!" Kermit smiled. "Great! I'm gonna start practicing right now!" Honoka smiled back. She ran to where no one could see her so she could give Euterpe a status report. "We got all the Muppets back together and we're all set to do a telethon to save the studio!" Honoka explained. "Excellent! I look forward to hearing more about your progress. Keep up the good work, Honoka" said Euterpe. "Thanks and I will!" Honoka smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Honoka woke up early so she could practice for the show. "Okay, gather round, troops!" Kermit commanded. "Everybody, time to get this rehearsal going. Scooter, is everybody here?" "I'm here!" Honoka said. "Almost everyone, chief." Scooter said. "Hey, uh, anybody got any kerosene?" Miss Poogy asked as she came over carrying Miss Piggy's dresses. "I wanna take these old pig dresses out back and burn 'em." "What?!" Honoka glared. "Hold it right there, sausage snout!" A voice called out. Everyone then looked around and saw a shadow in the audience. "Piggy?!" Kermit asked. "You came to help us after all!" Honoka smiled at Miss Piggy. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." Miss Poogy scoffed before tossing the dresses aside. "Come on. Keep it up, Maurice." Miss Piggy told her assistant as she walked down the aisle. "Sorry, Miss Piggy, but you've been replaced... Permanently." Miss Poogy glared. "Oh yeah?!" Piggy glared back. "Yeah!" Miss Poggy responded. "I don't think so...sister" said Piggy. "Who are you calling sister...sister?" asked Miss Poggy. Miss Piggy karate chopped the other pig. "There's only one Miss Piggy, and she is moi." Miss Piggy said. "Yeah, well, you ain't seen the last of me!" Miss Poogy glared before leaving. "I'll be back!" "Yeah, yeah. Heard of mouthwash?" Miss Piggy rolled her eyes. "Thanks for coming back, Miss Piggy." Honoka smiled. The Muppets circled around Miss Piggy. "All right, all right, don't crowd me!" Miss Piggy told them. Everyone then stepped out of the way.

"Now I'm even more excited to be in the show!" Honoka smiled. "Must be because I'm here" Miss Piggy smiled back. "Yeah!" Honoka said. "Piggy? You came back." Kermit said to the pig. "I'm not here for you, Kermit. I'm here for them." Miss Piggy replied as she looked to the audience, soaking up the spotlight like a diva. "And besides, when this show's done, I'm catching the next plane back to my life in Paris." Honoka frowned as she wasn't going to stay with the Muppets. "Okay, Piggy, uh, okay. Places for the opening number, everybody!" Kermit called out, a bit nervously to the other Muppets. "Don't worry. I am sure Kermit will come back to his senses soon" Honoka assured Piggy. "He better" Piggy nearly grumbled. Veronica soon came over to sit down while texting on her phone. "Good morning, Veronica." Kermit greeted. "Morning, Frog." Veronica greeted back, a bit coldly. "Okay, gang, let's take it from the top." Kermit told his fellow Muppets before sitting down. Honoka sat in the audience as music began to play like in the Muppet Show from the 1980's. Sweetums suddenly ran on stage. "You missed your cue!" Kermit told him. "I know!" Sweetums replied before crashing. "There's kind of a rhythm to this, you know?" said Kermit. Honoka face-palmed as this wasn't going very well. "Oh, and if you like that one, what's the bear capital of the world? Mos-cow! Ah!" said Fozzie. The rehearsal continued on, but it seemed to be getting worse as it went on while Honoka watched. "Hey guys, stop. Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut. What's the problem?" Kermit stopped the rehearsal. "We can't keep time without the drums, man! We need drums!" Floyd explained. Animal began to shake with frustration and he yelled "No drums! No drums! Jack Black said no drums!" "Animal, heel! Sit!" Floyd told him.

Walter sat by himself and looked around. "Oh. Hey, Walter?" Kermit greeted. "Oh. Uh, yes, Kermit?" Walter replied. "You think you might wanna help us out here? Maybe do something in the show?" Kermit suggested. "Yeah, because it looks like they might need an extra act." Honoka said as she came over. "Kermit, you know, you've been so nice to me, but I have to face the facts." Walter sighed softly. "See, the Muppets are so talented-" "Hey, guys, check it out! Fart shoes!" Fozzie smiled as he danced in new shoes which made a rude sound. "Patent pending!" Honoka snickered at that. "And... I don't have any talent at all. The truth is...I can't perform with you guys." Walter sighed in dismay. "That's not true, Walter. I'm sure that deep inside of you there is a talent just waiting to be let out" Honoka smiled. "Really?" Walter asked. "Yeah, you just have to believe in yourself and find it!" Honoka smiled. "Oh, well... Okay, Honoka... I'll try..." Walter replied. "Great" Honoka smiled. Later...

"Hey, Scooter?" Kermit asked as he approached Scooter. "What's left?" "Oh, uh, it's you, chief!" Scooter told him. "Your duet with Piggy." Kermit s nervously went to the door and saw Miss Piggy rehearsing for the song. "Miss Piggy?" Kermit came up to her, sounding nervous. "We're all out front practicing our acts and seems that everybody expects you and I to do a duet, so-" "Oh, that's so lovely, but I'm afraid I can't." Miss Piggy said to him. "No, no, you see, I'm already doing a duet with my new dance partner." "Hola!" Pepe the King Prawn greeted Kermit. "Okay, come on, rehearsing, let's go. We gotta break it up." "Excuse us." Miss Piggy told Kermit. Kermit seemed a little upset to see Miss Piggy alone with someone else, almost like he was heartbroken. "Kermit! There you are." Veronica said as she approached the frog. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" "So nice to see you, Veronica." said Kermit. "Who's hosting? Did you find a celebrity?" Veronica asked. "I'm hosting!" Honoka said as she approached them. She took out her phone and showed Veronica the same article she showed Kermit about μ's. "I suppose a school idol counts as a celebrity" Veronica shrugged before walking away. "Hey Kermit, I know the show is in 12 hours but I was thinking maybe we could just ask Tex Richman to give the studio back" Honoka suggested. "That would make things a lot easier" Kermit replied.

Honoka and the Muppets went to the building where Tex Richman works and Kermit tried talking to Tex in his office. "And the Muppets are like a big family" Kermit said, feeling a little nervous, but tried to keep himself together. "Well... And for us, that theater is... is like our home. Um, which is why, in conclusion, we humbly ask that you give us back our studio. It would certainly mean a lot to us. Uh..." "Hmm... Well, Mr. The Frog, let me see..." Tex replied before banging on his desk and standing up. That surprised Honoka. "I'm Tex Richman, Mr Texas Tea, People call me rich cause I got mo' money, I got more cheddar than some super sized nachos~" Tex smirked as he seemed to rap. "Got cash flow like Robert has De Niro's, I use more greens than Vincent Van Gogh, I make the baker bake my bread out of dough, No no don't eat it though it'll make you ill, There ain't no flour in a hundred dollar bill~" Everyone watched as Tex smirked to them, sounding rather cocky and devilish. There was even a disco ball with some Las Vegas dancers to accompany the song with the rather awkward dancing. "Little Muppets, it's time to give up your dream," Tex finished as he soon sat down and talked normally again. "The answer is no." "You could've just said that without the rapping" Honoka told him. "Contract." Tex said to Bobo and Uncle Deadly. They were showed the contract which was rather large and long, spreading out over the table.

"You see, Muppets, according to this contract, it's not just this studio you lose the rights to tonight. It's the Muppet name itself." Tex informed them. "What?!" Honoka glared. "And all characters under the Muppet name." Tex replied. "You've got to be kidding me! What possible use could you have for their name?!" Honoka said, angry. Tex pushed a button to answer her question. Then the Moopets came into the room. "Told ya I'd be back." Miss Poogy smirked. "Well, now I am... Back." Honoka hunched low to the floor, feeling humiliated now. "And I see you've met Mr. Richman, our new business partner." Miss Poogy smirked to the everyone. "The Moopets are a hard, cynical act for a hard, cynical world." Tex explained. "Hey, Fozzie! I want you to meet a friend of mine." Miss Poogy smirked to Fozzie. "Wocka Wocka." A bear like Fozzie with bling-bling like a gangsta smirked towards Fozzie. "You're relics, Muppets!" Tex mocked. "The world has moved on and no one cares about your goody-goody, hippy-dippy, Julie Andrews and Dom DeLuise hostin', singin'-and-dancin' act anymore! You're dead!" Honoka slammed her hands on Tex's desk. "None of that is true! You're just jealous because you don't have a sense of humor!" she yelled at him. "And I just come to bury you." Tex concluded. "Now, get out of my office." Honoka became more determined to save the studio. "We'll get the studio back! You'll see!" she told Tex before leaving. Outside...

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dr. Teeth asked everyone as they were denied. "You said you were gonna talk to the man!" "Guys! Okay, so maybe Kermit signed away the theater and the Muppet name, but as long as Honoka hosts the show, we can still pull off a heartwarming, last-minute triumph, right, Kermit?" Fozzie said to settle them down. Kermit was unsure if that would be possible. "Uh, well, uh, actually I don't see how we can, Fozzie." "What?!" The Muppets asked. "Guys, the show's in six hours, and we've barely rehearsed" said Kermit. "We can't give up now!" said Honoka. The Muppets looked at her. "We came all this way and I'm not going to give up saving your theater and your name without a fight! Who's with me?!" Honoka said confidently. "We are!" the Muppets cheered. Kermit was still unsure, however. "Don't worry. I promise the show will be a success" Honoka assured him. Kermit took a breath and said "...Okay. Let's do this"


	6. Chapter 6

Before everyone knew it, the night came and it was almost showtime. "Come on, guys!" Kermit called to the Muppets as they came backstage. "Okay, listen up, everybody! This is it! Five minutes to curtain!" "Kermit?" Walter called. "Uh, listen, get ready for the opening number." Kermit told the Muppets before looking to Walter. "Yes?" "I need to talk to you about my act." Walter said to him. "Listen, Walter, I know you're gonna be fine. In fact, I'm sure you'll be great. Scooter, who's up first?" said Kermit. Walter groaned and sighed as he stared at the clock while the other Muppets rushed to get ready. "Okay, first we have the opening theme." Scooter said. "Of course, yeah." Kermit nodded to that. "Then you come out and introduce Fozzie." Scooter told Kermit. Veronica then approached the frog. "TV Executive at 6:00!" Scooter yelped. "The show is a disaster, frog!" Veronica glared, grabbing Kermit by his arm. "Veronica?" Kermit asked. "Where's the audience?" Veronica complained as she dragged Kermit out on stage. "I knew you guys weren't popular anymore. I should have trusted that chart. There's no one here!" "What about Hobo Joe?" Fozzie asked. "Who?" asked Veronica. "Why does everybody forget about Hobo Joe?" Hobo Joe huffed to Veronica as he was sitting in the audience. "Just a second... Scooter!" Kermit said. "Uh, yeah, Chief?" Scooter replied. "Scooter, did you hand out all those flyers?" Kermit asked. "Of course." Scooter replied. "Every last one!" "Don't worry, we'll think of something!" Kermit reassured Veronica. "You better." Veronica warned Kermit. "Yoo-hoo, you've got audience! It's me!" Hobo Joe called out. "What am I, invisible?"

In her dressing room, Honoka was all dressed up and she gave Euterpe one last call. "This is it. It's almost showtime and I'm gonna give it my all and save the theater and Muppet name" Honoka said confidently. "I admire your spirit. Good luck and don't let any of the Muppets down" said Euterpe before hanging up. "Believe me, I won't" said Honoka. Then she heard a knock at her door. Scooter poked his head into the dressing room. "Honoka Kousaka. Fifteen seconds to curtain, Ms. Kousaka" he said. Honoka looked at Scooter with a confident look on her face. "Okay" she said to him. "Somebody looks confident. Good luck." said Scooter before closing the door. Hobo Joe had a few friends with him in the audience. "Start the show! Ready for some kind of entertainment!" he called out. "OK, we go live in three, two..." said Scooter. He cued once the show started airing. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host, Kermit the Frog." An announcer signaled. Kermit was a bit nervous as he hadn't done this in years. "It's The Muppet Telethon, with our very special guest, Ms. Honoka Kousaka! Yay!" Kermit announced once he came out onto the spotlight and did rather well. The Muppet Show theme song started playing after that. Backstage, Honoka watched the Muppets and she began to enjoy it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Muppet Telethon." Kermit smiled after the theme song ended and he came on stage. "We have Muppets standing by to take your calls." The Muppets nodded and waved as they were shown in the balcony seats, though one Muppet seemed to be ordering a pizza. "Yes, uh, and, boy, do we have a wonderful show for you with our special guest, Ms. Honoka Kousaka!" Kermit continued. A spotlight shun on Honoka and she smiled and waved to the audience. "Hello! Those of you who don't know me, I'm Honoka Kousaka and I was one of the members of the school idol group from Japan, μ's! It's so great to be here!" she said. "Man, this 3D is incredible!" Hobo Joe beamed. "Oh, and by the way, folks, we have plenty of room here in the audience so if you'd like to come down and see the show live, come on down!" Kermit told the viewers once the camera switched to him. "It's gonna work. I just know it" Honoka said to herself. Gonzo was the first act. "Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for the Great Gonzo's most amazing feat ever: Head Bowling!" Gonzo announced. "What? No one said anything about this!" Honoka cried out as a bowling pin was placed on her head. Hobo Joe and his friends laughed as they found this to be funny. "Drumroll, please" said Gonzo. From the orchestra pit, Animal played the triangle. "And a one and a two and a three!" Gonzo called out as he got ready to swing the ball, but his arm kept going while Honoka winced, fearing for the worst. "Uh-oh. Ahem! My fingers got stuck. All part of the act, folks. Uh, stay tuned." This seemed to be funny to the audience. A family watching from their home decided to give the Muppets their money. The Muppets at the phones fell asleep, but soon woke up once they heard a telephone ringing. "Hello?" Sweetums asked once he answered the phone. "You wanna give us some money?! Um..." "Say yes!" Sam the Eagle told him. "Um, yes!" Sweetums then said. "We will take that money!" Honoka looked happy that this was working. As the Muppets started to gain money, people began to come into the theater. "Oh, yeah, tickets. Here we are. Tickets. Thank you." Hobo Joe said to a man, trying to get some money out of this. "$5 to show your seat. It's up there somewhere."

"HELP!" Gonzo yelped as he couldn't get the bowling ball off. "Okay, thank you, Gonzo. Thank you very much." Kermit said to Gonzo nervously before deciding to move on. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will see what happens with, uh, head bowling a little later in the show. Up next is our furry funny man, Mr. Fozzie Bear! Yay!" The crowd applauded Fozzie as the bear went on stage. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Fozzie smiled to the audience. "Boy, did I go to a bad seafood place last night. The catch of the day was salmonella. Ah, wocka wocka!" The audience didn't seem to laugh at the joke. However, Honoka thought it was funny and she laughed. This caused the audience to laugh with her because they thought she was cute. "So how 'bout those shopping centers, huh?" Fozzie continued. "You seen one, you seen a mall! Take it." Honoka laughed even more and the audience laughed along. Tex saw this on his televisions and wasn't happy. "What is happening?" The oil baron glared. "People are actually watching this? Deadly! Bring the car!" Honoka took a deep breath to calm herself down because her big number was coming up. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Walter sighed to himself backstage. "Walter, 60 seconds until you're on, Walter." Scooter told him as he entered the room. "Are you ready?" "No. Yes, yes, yes..." Walter replied, trying too hard to hide his very noticeable anxiety. Eventually, some celebrities came into the theater. This surprised Kermit very much. "Whoopi Goldberg? Selena Gomez? And... Uh, hi there." The frog greeted. "Yeah, look, somebody said there might be a career opportunity here, and something about saving a theater." Whoopi replied. "Yes, yes, of course, of course." Kermit nodded. "I don't really know who you guys are" Selena Gomez said. "My agent just told me to show up." "That's great." Kermit said. "Are you one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Rico Rodriguez asked. "Yes, I am and let me show you how you can help." Kermit told him since he was a young kid.

Scooter and Walter were about to get on stage. "And don't worry. It's just your one shot to go on live TV before millions of people to prove you have what it takes to become one of the Muppets." Scooter smiled to Walter. "Good luck." Of course, with that kind of pressure, Walter felt very uneasy. "Up next, folks, I am proud to present a brand-new act to the show." Kermit smiled to the audience. "Introducing Walter." Walter seemed too nervous to even walk out on stage so he ran off in the other direction. Honoka felt bad for him. "Uh, it appears that, uh, Walter has, uh, uh, stepped out, so it's, uh... Well, it's time for Honoka to show us what she's got as a school idol." Kermit nervously told the crowd as this wasn't going well for the new Muppet. The curtains opened showing Honoka on a new set. 'Okay. It's now or never' Honoka thought. Then she began to perform the μ's song 'No brand girls'.

"~(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Isshin icchou!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!  
Hora makenai yo ne?)

Kuyashii na mada No brand  
Shiraretenai yo No brand  
Nani mo kamo kore kara atsui kibun

Tanoshii yo demo No brand (Do you know?)  
Harikitterunda No brand (Do you know?)  
Dakara (oide) koko de deau tame ni (Yes, I know!)

Mezasu basho wa (takai)  
Ima yori takaku (doko made?)  
Chansu no maegami o  
(Motte) hanasanai kara  
(Gyutto) hanasanai kara  
(Oh yeah!) kiseki no niji wo watarunda

Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa  
Jibun kara motto chikara o dashite yo  
Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa  
Yuuki de mirai o misete  
Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita

(Oh yeah! zenshin zenrei!)  
(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)~"

The song had the audience dancing in their seats. When it was over, they applauded loudly for Honoka. "Ladies and gentlemen, Honoka Kousaka!" Kermit smiled to the audience. Honoka felt proud of herself as money continued to be brought in to the telethon. "And now I am pleased and proud to present those princesses of poultry, Camilla and friends!" Kermit told the crowd before leaving the stage to show chickens on stage. The song 'Forget You' began to play as the chickens clucked and preformed for the crowd. After the song, everyone applauded. "Let's hear it for Camilla and her farmyard friends!" Kermit smiled after the applause. "No, I... I don't know why I'm not hosting this." Neil Patrick Harris said as he helped on the telephones. "So remember, folks, keep on calling and you'll help us reach our goal of $10,000,000 by midnight." Kermit told the crowd. "And if-" Suddenly, the lights went out. "This can't be good" Honoka had a bad feeling about this. "Ladies and gentlemen, don't be alarmed." Kermit's voice soothed. "We will get this sorted out just as soon as we can. Scooter!" Outside, Tex Richman was by a breaker box with an ax. "Well, that's that. Nice try, Muppets!" he smirked. His minions laughed along with him. "Uh, Kermit, how are we going to raise the rest of the money with no electricity?" Fozzie asked his best friend. Kermit managed to light a candle. "Is everybody OK?" Kermit asked his friends. "Mm-hmm" everyone said. "Well, we can't do the show without power." said Kermit. "Huh. Anybody got any bright ideas?" Fozzie asked. "Not now, Fozzie" Honoka told him. Before everyone knew it, the power came back on. Although it was good news for everyone, Honoka began to feel suspicious about the blackout.

Later, Honoka and the Muppets watched Kermit trying to talk to Miss Piggy. "I guess I'm not that good at saying this kind of stuff." he stuttered. "Yes, Kermie?" Miss Piggy asked. "Well...over the last week, um, I realized that...I... I miss you. And I need you. Uh, and maybe you don't need the...the whole world to love you. Maybe you just need one person. It's time for our song, and if we don't raise the money tonight, it might be the last time we sing together." he told her. 'Good job, Kermit' Honoka thought. Soon after that, Kermit went on his stage and began to play his banjo. The audience quieted down as they began to watch this. "Why are there so many songs about rainbows?, And what's on the other side?~" Kermit began to sing as he played his banjo. "Rainbows are visions. But only illusions. And rainbows have nothing to hide~" "So we've have been told and some choose to believe it~" Miss Piggy sang as she came in on a rowboat. Backstage, Honoka smiled warmly as she found this to be quite romantic. "I know they're wrong, wait and see~" Kermit sang as he continued to play his banjo. "Someday, we'll find it~" Miss Piggy sang. "The rainbow connection~" Kermit sang. The Muppets backstage looked to each other and began to join hands. "The lovers, the dreamers and me. All of us under its spell~," Kermit and Miss Piggy sang together before the other Muppets joined in. "We know that it's probably magic. Have you been half asleep? And have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name~" The audience swayed their heads along with the melody.

Behind the set, Animal was near his drums. "Hey, these are yours, man." Floyd told Animal as he brought out a case and opened it up to show a pair of drum sticks. "I kept 'em for ya." As the drum sticks were shown, two different Animals appeared on Animal's shoulders. "Drum!" Devil Animal grinned. "No Drum!" Angel Animal frowned. The two seemed to argue with each other and Animal looked between them. Animal then seemed to have enough of them. "You know what to do." Floyd advised Animal. Then Animal played his drums for the first time since he was in therapy and helped the band sound even better, and where the group was amazed. "I've heard it too many times to ignore it, It's something that I'm supposed to be~" Kermit along. "Someday we'll find it, The rainbow connection, The lovers The dreamers and me~" All of the Muppets sang. Animal then did an epic drum solo and then ended the song which made the crowd go wild. This made the numbers appear to go up faster. "Drum! Drum! Drum! Drum!" Animal laughed as his drums seemed to cause fireworks. "You still got it, man!" Floyd chuckled to him as the song ended. "He sure does" Honoka smiled. "Piggy... Will you stay for me?" Kermit asked shyly. "For you, Kermie?" Miss Piggy cooed. "Yeah..." Kermit nodded. "Of course!" Miss Piggy beamed. "Aww!" Honoka smiled when Kermit and Piggy kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh, thank you, everybody. Uh, thank you, all." Kermit said as he came out on stage with Miss Piggy after the stage cleared and the audience lightly clapped. "Uh, ladies and gentlemen, it's almost midnight and we haven't quite reached our target yet, but, uh, if you'll all just stick around, we'll be right back with our final act." Honoka knew that Walter had to be the final act and she went off to find him. "Walter? Walter, where are you, buddy?" Gary's voice asked. "Gary, are you looking for Walter too?" Honoka asked. "Yeah, but he's not in here." Gary frowned in concern. They went upstairs and found Walter in a room. "Walter, what are you doing down here? They just need one more act. You gotta get out there and help those guys." Gary told him. "I can't. What if people laugh at me? I...I'd rather go back home to Smalltown. With you." Walter sulked as he felt like he was losing his self-esteem again. "Walter, no one will laugh at you. I just know that deep down inside you is a talent that is amazing." said Honoka. Walter looked to her and didn't feel so sure. "Everyone is here because of you." Honoka told him. "You helped us bring Kermit and the Muppets together. You need to believe in yourself and take a stand for everyone. I never gave up on my friends and you shouldn't either. Please, Walter" Walter began to feel inspired and he remembered his whistling. Honoka smiled to Walter. "You know what, Honoka? You're right!" Walter smiled to her. "I know you're gonna do great! I just gotta make a quick phone call" said Honoka before she excused herself. Outside the room, she FaceTimed Euterpe and told her about the blackout from earlier. "There's something about the blackout that's bothering me. I'm gonna go outside and check it out" she said. "Okay, but be careful" said Euterpe. So Honoka went outside to investigate.

The show was about to come back on and Kermit and the Muppets panicked on what to do. "What did you guys come up with?" Kermit asked them. "Uh, Bunset can set Beaker on fire" Scooter suggested. "No, no, no, we can't do that." said Kermit. "I could break out the fart shoes." Fozzie suggested. "No, no, no, that will never work!" Kermit panicked. And so, it was now time for the final act. Walter soon came on stage and began to whistle a tune. Beautiful music seemed to come with the whistling but little did Walter know that Honoka wasn't there watching. After a lot of whistling which went so high that the light bulbs by the stage burst, the audience cheered and gave Walter a standing ovation. "Thank you." Walter smiled to the audience. "He's all grown up." Gary said proudly about his brother. The numbers began to sky-rocket up and which was good news. "Oh, that was wonderful!" Fozzie praised and cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, Walter; it looks like we're going to get our studio back!" Kermit exclaimed. Outside, Honoka looked around for clues. When she saw Tex Richman, she hid and carefully observed his actions. Tex got into his car and Honoka looked at telephone line and realized what he was planning to do. She also realized that he was the cause of the blackout. "He's going to hit the telephone line! I can't let that happen!" Honoka said to herself. As Tex started the engine, Honoka quickly ran to the telephone line. However, Tex did not see her as he backed up. "No!" Honoka yelled as she made it to the telephone line. Tex heard her voice, but it was too late.

Inside the theater, the numbers reached $10,000,000 before the final seconds to midnight. Everybody cheered. "All right!" Walter cheered with a laugh. Miss Piggy looked so happy that she stayed with her old friends to see this happen. "Hey, where's Honoka?" Kermit asked as he noticed Honoka wasn't here. "Last I saw her, she said she had to make a phone call. Maybe she's outside?" said Walter. "Let's go out and look" said Fozzie. Right when the Muppets went outside the theater, they were surrounded by hundreds of fans and paparazzi. Some fans held signs with messages on them saying that they loved the Muppets and some signs were cheering for their favorite ones. The Muppets were so happy to see this. They were so focused on their fans, they completely forgot about Honoka. Everyone cheered loudly as the Muppets made Walter their newest member. Gary and Mary were so proud of him. Just then, everyone's excitement was cut short as the crowd cleared their way for an ambulance and two police cars. "What's going on?" asked Walter. The Muppets followed the vehicles to the crime scene. When they got there, they saw Honoka next to the telephone line lying on the ground unconscious and badly injured. The Muppets were shocked. Kermit tried to get closer but a police officer blocked his way. "Everybody, stay back!" he told the Muppets. "Excuse me officer, but what has happened here?" Kermit asked. "This Tex Richman guy hit this girl with his car" the officer explained. "Is she okay?" asked Miss Piggy, worried. "She's being taken to the hospital right now" said the officer. The Muppets watched Tex get arrested and the paramedics carrying Honoka on a stretcher and putting her in the ambulance. "We better follow them. We gotta make sure our friend is okay" Kermit said to his friends. "Right!" said the Muppets.

They followed the ambulance to the hospital. "Walter, why don't you and I go inside?" Kermit suggested. "I got my phone with me so you can keep us updated" said Fozzie. "That's great, Fozzie. Let's go, Walter" said Kermit. He and Walter went inside and searched for Honoka. When they got to the infirmary, they found doctors and nurses treating her. "Honoka?" Walter called to his friend. Honoka didn't respond. Kermit texted Fozzie and the bear read the text aloud to the Muppets. "Honoka is unconscious. The doctors and nurses are doing everything they can to help her" Fozzie read. Kermit and Walter watched the medical team clean where Honoka's bleeding and they put bandages on her body. Kermit sent Fozzie another text. "They're body wrapping her. She must have been bleeding a lot after the car hit her" The Muppets started to get very worried. "Oh, I hope Honoka's gonna be okay" said Rowlf. "What's gonna happen to her?" asked Rizzo. "Now I wish I've gone to medical school" said Dr. Teeth. The heart rate monitor showed Honoka's heartbeat starting to go slower. "We're losing her!" exclaimed one of the doctors. The team put a breathing bag on Honoka's mouth and they tried to get her to breathe more. "Oh, this is bad!" said Walter. Fozzie read another text from Kermit. "Things are not looking good! Honoka's having trouble breathing! We're losing her!" The Muppets began to panic. "Calm down everybody! Panicking won't solve anything!" Miss Piggy told them. The Muppets realized she was right and they tried to calm down.

Kermit and Walter began to have a really bad feeling. "Honoka, you can't die! We don't want to lose you!" said Walter. "I don't think there's anything we can do, Walter" said Kermit. "But she's our friend!" said Walter. "We just gotta let the medical team do their thing" Kermit told him. Just when the two Muppets started to leave, the heart rate monitor flatlined. Kermit and Walter gasped when they heard it and they rushed to Honoka. The medical team stopped working. "...That's it." said one of the doctors. Kermit texted Fozzie the bad news. "Oh no!" Fozzie face-palmed when he saw the text. "What's the matter?" asked Scooter. Fozzie read Kermit's text. "...Honoka's heart stopped beating...She's gone" The Muppets were shocked and they gasped. "...It...can't be" said Scooter. "Chickens!" The Swedish Chef cried as he hugged his chickens. Floyd hugged Janice as she cried on his shoulder. Rowlf made dog crying sounds. Miss Piggy hardly got to know Honoka, but she still felt very sad about this. Some of the other Muppets cried while others looked down.

Kermit and Walter got close to Honoka. "Honoka, we know you can't hear us, but we just want to apologize" said Walter. "We were so happy that our fans came to support us, we forgot that you were missing and we're very sorry. What really matters to us isn't the theater or our name. It's each other. And even if we failed in the end, we failed together and to me, that's not failing at all. Because I don't care what anybody says. I believe in myself and all my friends, including you. We knew you were serious about helping us, but you didn't have to sacrifice yourself to do that. We appreciate all that you did for us and we're going to miss you. You've been a good friend to us, Honoka. Thank you" Kermit said. Two of the nurses escorted Kermit and Walter outside. But right before they left, the heart rate monitor started beeping! "Wait a minute! She's got a pump" said a nurse. "She's coming back" said a doctor. Honoka opened her eyes. Kermit and Walter were so relieved that Honoka was revived. The frog quickly texted Fozzie one last time. Outside, the Muppets were still heartbroken. When Fozzie received the text, he felt happy again. "I don't know how it's possible but Honoka is revived! It's a miracle!" he read. The Muppets cheered. Honoka lifted her head to see Kermit and Walter. "I heard everything you said, Kermit. Thanks" she said weakly. Kermit smiled.

Just then, Honoka's parents and Yukiho came rushing in. "Honoka! We came as soon as we heard!" said Honoka's mom, worried. "I'm okay Mom. But how did you know I was here?" Honoka asked. "Euterpe called us and she sent us here" said Yukiho. "Um, are you Honoka's family?" asked Walter. Honoka's parents turned to the two Muppets. "Yes we are. Thank you for looking after our daughter" said Honoka's mom. "It was our pleasure" said Kermit. Over the next 3 months, Honoka has been in the hospital recovering. The accident she had left her with a broken arm and leg. It also did some damage to her breast so he had to go through surgery. But she wasn't alone because every day, a different Muppet went to visit her and cheer her on. It made her feel less scared of being in the hospital. After her 3 months of recovering, Honoka was finally able to walk and leave the hospital.

The Muppets were happy that Honoka was feeling better. "We're so glad you're better, Honoka. Take good care of yourself" said Walter. "I will and thanks for coming to visit me during my recovery, guys" Honoka smiled. "Its the least we could do after you helped us save the theater" Gonzo smiled. "Being with you guys was a lot of fun and I can't wait to perform with you again someday" said Honoka. "As long as you don't do something so reckless again" said Fozzie. "I won't. I promise" said Honoka. She hugged every Muppet before leaving. "I guess this is goodbye" she said when she was done. "Yeah. If we ever need a celebrity, we'll call you" said Kermit. Honoka smiled. "Don't worry about us, sweetie. We'll be just fine" said Miss Piggy. "Okay. Goodbye everyone" said Honoka. "Goodbye!" said the Muppets as Honoka and her family began to leave. They went somewhere no one would see them and Euterpe used her god magic to open a portal. Honoka and her family went through it and on the other side, they were home. Honoka quickly went upstairs to her room and called each of her friends from μ's to tell them all about her mission.


End file.
